


Stray Kids Chaos

by Silverbreeze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha love each other, Aussie line are bros, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Dance Racha love each other, Everyone Is Gay, Felix calls Chan Chris, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Little Space, M/M, Minho and Felix are siblings by choice, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids love each other, Vocal Racha love each other, because Chan likes it, cross dressing, in fact he loves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbreeze/pseuds/Silverbreeze
Summary: Adventures of Stray Kids. Will include Chanlix, Changjin, Seungin and Minsung.Welcome to chaos Stays. Or maybe you aren't a Stay. Whoever you may be, welcome to this chaos.Everything in this fic that are in Italics, is English
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Homesick Aussie Line

**Author's Note:**

> The Aussie Line are homesick as it is the first year that they are away from their families for Australia Day
> 
> Basically Chanlix helping each other through their homesickness

Felix's body clock woke him up in the middle of the night. He checked his phone to see the notification that it was Australia Day, January 26th. He had been dreading this day since New Years. This was the first time in his 20 years that he wouldn't spend the day with his family. Every year him and his two sisters would wake up at 5:30 in the morning and go outside to see the sunrise, then they would go to their backyard to help their father make bacon and eggs for breakfast. After their mother came out from the house, they would all eat breakfast. They would then play a game of backyard cricket. Felix and their father vs his two sisters while their mother would keep score. Once their grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins came, they would eat lunch and play some more rounds of cricket. Once it hit about 6 in the afternoon, they would all go to the Sydney Harbour Bridge, and do the walk up the bridge. By the time they made it back down and got to the Opera House, the family would watch the fireworks and then go home. Felix missed that. That had been their family tradition since Felix's grandfather was young and it would continue to be their tradition with or without Felix. He could feel his eyes start to water, but quickly wiped them away. He turned his phone off, realising that the light from the phone would wake Changbin and Chan up, and he was in no way prepared to talk to either of them despite them being some of his closet friends.

Chan hadn't gotten to sleep the night previous. He knew Felix had checked to make sure he was asleep, and he was able to fake it pretty well. He, much like Felix, was homesick. He missed his siblings and parents. The two of them were very similar in the sense of this was the first year they weren't in Australia with their family. Chan's family tradition was simple. They really just spent time together. They never did anything overly special. It was only Chan, Hannah, Lucas and their parents. They would spend time with their extended family the day following. Backyard cricket was always involved somehow, it was kind of an unspoken thing in Australia. While there was always families who didn't, it's just sort of a tradition in a lot of families. At around midnight, he could see Felix wake up and turn on his phone on. Chan could see the clear pain and homesickness in his eyes when he saw the date. Felix had told him all about his family traditions on the flight from Korea the year previous. Seeing the person that was like his brother tear up and be terrified of talking to him and Changbin. When Chan saw Felix turn around, he pulled out his own phone and sent a message to his family group chat wishing them a happy Australia Day and to not stop any traditions simply because he wasn't there. He also drafted a message that he was planning to send to Felix later in the day when he was in his studio. He knew how much the younger missed his family, so Chan had a surprise for the dancer.

When Felix woke up again, the sun was spilling through the blinds. He felt tear tracks on his cheeks, a sign that he was crying into his sleep. He saw that Chan and Changbin had already gotten up so he dragged himself out of his bed and made his way to the kitchen to see Minho making breakfast. The older dancer was making bacon and eggs, something that made Felix break down on the spot. He couldn't help it. It brought back all his insecurities and homesickness. Minho was quick to let Seungmin take over and comfort the other. The two were very much like siblings and Minho cared for Felix as a younger brother he never had. When Chan walked into the room, he saw Felix crying into Minho's arms and in the middle of a panic attack. Chan made not have known what it was about, but he knew that he needed to help his Australian brother. He did have a sneaking suspicion that it had someone to do with missing his family. 

"Minho, can I have some time with him, I may know how to help this," Chan asked the second oldest member. 

"Of course hyung. Just be careful with him, or I will break you," Minho whispered. In his normal state, Felix would have gotten up Minho threatening Chan, but in this state, the youngest of the three completely forgot that he knew Korean. He went back to how he was before they debuted. 

"He's my brother, there's no way I would hurt him," Minho carefully put Felix into the leaders arms and went back to the stove before Seungmin could burn the food. " _"_ _Felix, look at me,"_ The younger Australian looked at the older but still breathing fast and shallowly. _"Follow my breathing. Breath in 2, 3, 4, out 2, 3, 4."_ **(a/n: This is how my mum helps me with my panic attacks as I hyperventilate when I have a panic attack).**

_"I miss Mum and Dad. I miss Rachel and Olivia. I miss everything we do. I want to go home."_

_"I may be able to help you. I may have invited your family to come here and paid for first class round trip flights for them. I know that it may not be the same as what you did back home, but we can still play a few rounds of cricket in the park across the road._ Jisung, can you let the people at the door in. I feel bad that I've been keeping them outside for the last half an hour," Jisung quickly opened the door and let Felix's family in. Olivia, Felix's younger sister ran over to her brother and hugged him while his parents and older sister talked to Minho who was standing at the door behind Jisung. 

_"Here I was thinking you were happy to leave us in Australia. Nice to know my older brother actually cares about us,"_ Olivia joked. Chan could see Felix start to calm down a little bit. His sister was able to calm him a bit and Chan was grateful for her. 

_"Chris, thank you for this. You have no idea how much this means to me. And I may have done something for you as well. It's waiting in the park,"_ Felix said. Chan became a little flustered at the use of his English name. He hadn't heard it in so long, and it sounded right coming from Felix's mouth. Olivia and Chan helped Felix to stand up and the blonde boy lead the Australians to the park across the road, not without telling Jisung and Minho to lock the door behind them of course. When the six got to the park, Chan almost broke down himself after seeing his younger siblings and parents. _"I knew that you missed your family just as much as I did, and I may have taken your phone again to contact your parents and invite your family to Korea. And I swear I had no idea that you were inviting my family."_

_"Thank you so much Felix. I'll repeat what you said, you have no idea how much this means to me,"_ Chan hugged a now steady Felix. He ran to his family and hugged them. Both Felix and Chan hadn't seen their family in person since last Australia Day. Of course they had talked and video called, but hadn't been able to hug them for a year. The Lee family and the Bang family instantly hit it off and the siblings of both Felix and Chan became friends fairly fast, and considering they all lived in Sydney, it wasn't hard for them to meet up back home in Australia. Once Felix became fully stable on his feet, him, his father and two sisters played a few games of cricket against Chan, his father, brother and sister while their mothers kept score and talked about regular mum thing like politics in America, a country that no one in either families lived in or ever planned to live in. By the time to sun was starting to set, both families were tired. The three girls were taking photos of the sunset while the boys were talking about the NRL and AFL. Chan and Felix lay down on a blanket that Chan's mother that had brought and simply watched the sunset. Felix put his head on Chan's chest while Chan wrapped his arm around the youngers waist. The two Australians were comfortable with the silence they were sitting in. 

_"Today has been amazing Felix. In my opinion, this has been the best Australia day that I've had."_

_"I can agree with that. We should make this our families tradition. The Lee and Bang families hanging with each other every Australia Day. And I think our siblings and parents have hit it off. I think that this could easily become a new tradition. Thank you for always being there for me Chris. You have taught me so much in the last few years and you have no idea how much that means to me."_

_"You're adorable Felix. Love you my little Australian brother,"_ Chan kissed the top of Felix's head and the younger blushed and curled himself further into the older. Chan laughed and tightened his grip on Felix's waist. _"Oh, and call me Chris more often. It sounds so right when you say it. Please don't change Lixie."_

By the time that the two families had finished at the park and had dinner at a small restaurant just down the street from the Stray Kids dorm, it was way too late for the families to go to their hotel, so Changbin was kicked out of the room and Chan and Felix set up a couple of mattresses for their siblings. They watched the Sydney fireworks live from Australia. Felix fell asleep curled into Chan's side, and just before Chan fell asleep himself, he planted a kiss on Felix's cheek. He rested his head on top of Felix's and fell asleep in the comfort of his fellow Australian. 

While the day may not have started out amazing, it definitely got better. Both families became quite close, and their sons became even closer than they already were. 


	2. Adventures of Little Felix- Part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Felix having some interesting adventures with and without his caregivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers:   
> -Chan & Changbin- Felix  
> -Minho & Hyunjin- Jisung  
> -Seungmin- Jeongin
> 
> I will get around to writing chapters for Jisung and Jeongin, but don't expect them to be straight after each other.

Lee Felix, Han Jisung and Yang Jeongin were littles. Felix's mother, and two sisters were also littles, Jisung's older brother was a little, and Jeongin's two brothers were also littles. They had all found caregivers before they turned 18, so there were never adult littles. Felix had Chan and Changbin, Jisung had Minho and Hyunjin, and Jeongin had Seungmin. The eight members of Stray Kids were all close with each other, and they all cared for the three littles, but the littles had their personal favourites.

Being littles was hard, especially in their line of work, but they found a way to do it. Every Friday, Stray Kids had made a deal not to work unless absolutely necessary. It had taken Chan a while to come out of his studio, but one pout from Felix and he was out of his studio and at the dorms every Friday night. The Friday was entirely reserved for letting the three littles slip for an entire day instead of a few hours at night. Speaking of night, Felix, Jisung and Jeongin would often slip when they were getting ready for bed.

It was a Thursday night, and the middle of the three littles hadn't returned to the dorms, nor had his caregiver. But before the other members could get too worried, the two walked into the dorms. Felix had a long sleeved yellow shirt with light overalls over the top. He had purple heart earrings and pink shoes. Felix really didn't care what he wore in little space. He was fine with wearing skirts, and he trusted Chan and Changbin enough to dress him in something that he would look decent in. While Felix was dressed up, Chan was just wearing a white button up and black jeans.

"Where have you two been? You were out longer than normal," Minho asked. He had Jisung on his lap, who was playing with his squirrel plushie Felix had given him for his birthday. Minho was the parent of the group. He was very protective over the the younger members, and even over his only hyung.

"Dada took me out on a date! We went to the movies and went to a French café. It was really fun!" Felix exclaimed, clutching to Chan's side. The boy's little age was normally around three or four, but he sometimes regressed to as young as one, and even younger in baby space.

"That sounds like fun. Jeongin, do you want to go and get ready for bed? We can watch a movie after," Seungmin said to his little, who was colouring in a Sailor Moon picture.

"Yes daddy!" Jeongin jumped up and dragged Felix and Jisung to get into their pyjamas and get ready for bed. The three littles were always always close with each others, and they really lived watching a movie before sleeping. Although, they normally fell asleep during the course of the movie.

"Did anything happen at work today?" Minho asked. He could see the distress in the leader's eyes. "Felix doesn't normally slip before getting home. So something must've happened."

"Aren't I allowed to surprise my baby every once in a while?"

"You're not one to do it in the middle of the day. Almost all your dates happen at night," Minho said in a matter of fact voice. Before Chan could reply, Felix, Jisung and Jeongin came back to the living room.

"Appa, we're back!" Felix announced, while jumping up onto to Changbin. He was smaller than the rapper, making him the perfect height for cuddles with him. The small boy was wearing one of Chan's hoodies, which was big on him, so it drowned Felix. Chan took the little boy in his arms and sat him in his lap on the couch. Changbin sat next to the two, resting his head on Chan's shoulder. Minho and Hyunjin placed Jisung in between them, holding him close and Jeongin sat on Seungmin's lap. The three littles had chosen Frozen to watch, and it wasn't long before Felix had convinced Changbin to get him his duck, wolf and rabbit plushies from their shared bedroom.

"Here you go bubba," Changbin said as he re-entered the room. "You made me miss Let it Go, the best part of the movie," Changbin fake pouted. Felix giggled and sat up to poke Changbin's cheeks. Chan smiled at the conversation between his two lovers, and pulled Felix against him. The younger of the two Australian's looked up at the older and giggled at his appearance. His purple hair had fallen in front of his face, and his natural curls made his hair go everywhere. Changbin patted his lap, and Felix moved so his head was lying in his lap. He carded his hands through his blonde hair while Chan massaged Felix's legs. He knew Felix would be sore after the last few days he'd had. He had been invited to teach classes at 1Million for ridiculous hours since Monday, so Chan had gone to 1Million earlier that day to surprise him. He hadn't slipped since Sunday night, so he was stressed, and Chan brought him an outfit and spoke to him in a way he knew would cause the blonde to slip. 

"Chan, Changbin. Jeongin and Jisung have fallen asleep, and I don't think Felix is too far off himself. I'm going to turn the movie off and take Innie to bed," Seungmin whispered. Minho and Hyunjin had already taken the brunette to their shared bedroom, and Seungmin was lifting Jeongin up from where they were sitting. 

"Thanks Minnie. Chan, you take Felix to bed. I'll go turn the aircon on and get ready for bed myself," Changbin said. Chan lifted Felix and Changbin kissed his head. By the time Changbin was ready for bed, Chan had Felix on his chest. He was looking at the dancer with nothing but pure admiration in his eyes. Changbin lay down next to Felix and kissed his head. Chan looked at the younger rapper and smiled. The three of them may have to go through hate, stuggles and many hours of lost sleep, but they always had each other by their sides. Felix may not have always had the time to slip into little space under his own terms, causing him to often be tired or easily irritable, but his two caregivers/boyfriends made sure he slipped so he would never feel too tired. Changbin may overwork himself in the studio, but Felix and Chan got him out with bribes of food and cuddles. And Chan was Chan. He would lose many hours of sleep to try and please everyone around him. He always wanted the best for Felix and Changbin, and of course, they also wanted the best for him. Felix could get the older out of his studio, leaving his laptop and everything, with nothing but a simple pout. Changbin normally managed to get Chan out with the threat of taking his laptop for a month. So the three had each other and they were happy with each other. They had talked about what they would do after Stray Kids disbanded. They may not have known perfectly at that moment, but all they knew was that they wanted to be together. They were more than two caregivers and a little, but three people in love with each other and wanting to stay together till their dying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in Australia, the age of adulthood is 18, so that's why I said that Felix, Jisung and Jeongin found caregivers before they were adults. 
> 
> I turn 18 in the third term of year 12, so I'll be legally allowed to drink alcohol in year 12.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on January 26th, Australia Day. I do be a bogan Aussie from Banana Land. Happy Australia Day to any Aussie's reading this


End file.
